


Tulanki z sufitem w tle

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Krowo moja, Serce moje [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, I'm definitely dying, M/M, To takie mięciutkie, hahahaha
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Sufity, łóżka, alkohol- standardowe szczegóły życia rodziny Winchesterów. A teraz tajemnica na kacu...





	Tulanki z sufitem w tle

**Author's Note:**

> Spóźnione wszystkiego najlepszego Misiaczku!!! Idealnie 200 słów! Duma mnie rozpiera!

    Grawitacja działa na wszystko i na wszystkich. Oprócz Johna, który właśnie obudził się na suficie swojego pokoju. Na pierwszy rzut oka stwierdził, że po takiej nocy, jak wczorajsza, mógł się obudzić w obcym pomieszczeniu, jednak po bardziej zaawansowanej inspekcji, niż tylko otwarcie oczu i mruknięcie “Co?”, zdał sobie sprawę z własnego położenia. Sytuacji nie ułatwiła tkwiąca w jego ustach brudna szmata, przez którą mógł mruczeć do woli, jednak zawołać pomocy nie zdołałby nawet za tysiąc lat.

Przypominając sobie dokładnie poprzedni wieczór skoncentrował się na momencie przeszukiwania pokoju pod kątem ukrytych zaklęć, czy przeklętych obiektów. Wtedy nie znalazł nic. W takim razie, albo coś przeoczył, albo ktoś podrzucił mu prezent, kiedy on był w barze.

***

     Dean przeciągnął się błogo na ogromnym łóżku w pokoju, który dzielił z młodszym bratem. Ciepłe, chude,nagie i tulące się do niego ciało, przywitał z otwartymi ramionami. Własne usta po chwili zastanowienia, odnalazł jako permanentnie zaparkowane na szyi, proszącej się o kilka pocałunków.

-Sammy- mruknął leniwie- Przysuń się, jesteś za daleko.

-Nie- odparł równie leniwie Sam, za co został ugryziony w ucho.

-Ale przynajmniej jesteś pewien, że możemy jeszcze trochę poleżeć?

-Tak, zaklęcie pułapka powinno go zatrzymać przynajmniej do późnego popołudnia.

-To dlaczego wcześniej nie powiedziałeś?!

**Author's Note:**

> Dla parzystokopytnej: Urodzinowy Wincest


End file.
